Cherry Blossoms
by Deity Lilith
Summary: A night where Natsu and Lucy would never forget thanks to the Cherry Blossoms. Straight up NALU cx A must read c:


A soft squeal left the mouth of a certain busty blonde celestial wizard as she felt her boyfriend nuzzle his face into her abdomen and tickle her sides causing her to howl with

giggles. " **Natsu whatever your middle name Dragneel! I swear to Mavis, stop tickling me.** " That's right, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail was dating the dunce and thick

headed salamander, Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. They had been together for almost a year now and things honestly couldn't be better. Well I mean they could. Natsu could

bathe more than a few times a week and stop scarfing all her food down everytime she comes back from shopping. But then again it's Natsu who we're talking about here. He

would forever be a never filling abyss that would always hold the smell of burnt firewood and sweat. She didn't know why, but she liked his scent at times. However when it

went to two weeks without bathing, his excuse being it's bothersome, she would simply drag his sorry behind to the river outside her apartment building and toss him right in.

" **But LUUCEEE! You're so soft and delicious.** " The dragon slayer purred as he nuzzled further into her soft abdomen when he managed to pull her shift up enough to

expose it and nuzzle his nose along her gentle curves. Her scent always drove him closer, wanting more but always held back as he didn't want to push or frighten his

girlfriend into anything she wasn't ready for. Vanilla and strawberries. Purring louder as he relented his tickling attacks, he nibbled along her navel and up her clothed chest to

her sweet, plump lips where he placed a soft kiss. " **Luce?"** He called out lightly as he gazed down at her content face and half lidded eyes, his thumb gently tracing her

jawline. Her warm brown gaze flickering up to meet his own smoldering onyx set as she shivered at his gentle caress. " **Yes Natsu?** "

Seeing her gaze holding that content gleam always kept the beast inside of him at bay. He could honestly say he didn't know what he'd do without her. " **Meet me at the**

 **cherry blossom trees tonight, an hour before sunset okay? I'll see you then, beautiful.** " He said as he kissed her lips once more than her nose and cheek before

relenting and giving her that signature grin of his as he bounded out her window.

A simple roll of her eyes and playful smile she had watched her boyfriend leapt from her window to god knows where to do god knows what. She pushed her body to sit up

against the backboard as she looked out her window for a bit longer. _I wonder what that sneaky dragon is planning for tonight. Oh well._ Smiling to herself she stood up from

her bed and summoned her dog zodiac, Plue. " **Pun- PUUN!** " He called out in greeting as he shakily walked over to his friend, nuzzling into the blonde as she scooped him up

and walked into the bathroom. " **Plue I have so much to tell you.** " She said with a smile as she shut the door and began retelling what happened to day to the Nikolai spirit.

* * *

While Lucy had begun bathing Natsu had been on his way over to the guild to ask for some help to set up tonight's special evening between he and his girl. As soon as he

entered the guild the ice stripper tried to start a fight with him but he simply shook his head and headed over to Mira who was cleaning some glasses. Leaving a surprised and

even more confused Gray behind watching him before going over to speak with Erza about their mission later to a water village that needed their help.

" **Yo, Mira! Can I ask you a favor?** " Natsu said as he sat on one of the stools besides Laxus, his gaze flickering over to watch the hopeless lightning dragon slayer watch

Mirajane smile. Poor bastard. He and the other slayers could tell he liked Mira but being who he was, an arrogant prick, he didn't know how to ask her out and what not. But

that's a story for another time.

" **What's up Natsu? Are you going to ask me to pay your food bill again because-"** Shaking his head he just cut over her to stop her from chewing him out again about

his growing food bill with her. " **No, nothing like that. I actually.. need your help making some food for tonight. I'm taking Lucy somewhere and wanted to surprise**

 **her.** " He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck before Mirajane surprised him by ruffling his salmon tresses playfully as she replied. " **Ofcourse I'll help you silly!**

 **Anything for love.** " She said with a giggle and lead him to the kitchen to decide first what to make then attempt to cook.

* * *

Several hours had passed and now Mirajane just wished he had just told her what he wanted cooked so she could do it. Now her precious kitchen was a mess. Half her cook

books were burnt thanks to Natsu nearly burning the damn kitchen down. Her bangs were singed along with his clothing. And surprisingly what had survived this entire

ordeal was the strawberry and vanilla velvet cake they had prepared tonight along with some chocolate covered fruit as they both knew Lucy had a love for chocolate and fruit.

" **Okay before you burn down the rest of my kitchen, out you go! Go shower and change into something decent for your date, okay? And Natsu.. don't eat all the  
**

 **food.** " She said with a giggle as she watched him become flustered and leave the kitchen while carrying the basket of food.

Once he was back over at his and Happy's cottage located in the woods outside of Magnolia he set the basket down and stripped to shower for tonight. He even went as far as

using body soap Lucy had bought for him back before they started dating. Saying something like smelling like a dirty armpit that had been burned in a fire was not attractive

at all. He snorted with a smirk at that memory, shaking his head which sent water flying around in his bathroom as he showered. About twenty minutes later, clean and dry he

searched through his drawers and pile of clothing for something decent to wear. A growl of frustration leaving him as he found nothing that would be considered suitable by

both Lucy and Mirajane's standards. And as he was about to give up he heard someone knock at his door. Walking over with just his boxers and a towel on, he opened the

door to find a smirking Gray there holding out a box for him. " **Mira had a feeling you had nothing decent to wear so she sent me to give you this. Don't burn this**

 **okay? It's one of my favorite outfits believe it or not.** " He said before walking away back to the guild.

* * *

Heading back over to Lucy about an hour before Natsu left the guild with the food she had finally finished getting ready as she bathed a little too long with Plue, napped even

in the tub and was awoken when Virgo and Cancer came over ready to help her. It seemed word had spread into the celestial realm about her and Nastu's date tonight. Virgo

has dressed her in a beautiful crimson skirt and light onyx sash over her white shirt that would match Natsu in a way as he always bore dark clothing of some sorts. Cancer

having put her hair up in a loose bun with two beautiful curled tresses framing her face. Honestly it felt more like a first date then a few dozen dates with Natsu. Then again a

lot of their dates were random and weren't as prepared as this. Now she was honestly over curious on what he had planned.

Both wizards exitted their respective homes and made their way over to where they planned to meet. Natsu arriving first as he spread a quilt over the ground for them to sit

on. The basket going in the middle with some mildly sweet champagne bubbly resting beside it as he anxiously awaited his date. And boy.. when he saw her.. mental erection

and his mouth went dry before filling with drool that threatened to spill over. She was just.. so beautiful. And honestly Lucy could say the same for Natsu when she saw him

standing upon that hill beneath the cherry blossom trees smiling down at her. Her brow raising momentarily at his outfit which was a deep crimson dress shirt unbuttoned at

the top with a pair of black dress pants. His hair was even combed and pushed back so she could see his smoldering and lovely eyes some more. As they got closer Natsu

reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her gently closer til she was against his chest with his face buried in the crook of her neck.

As usual he took a deep inhale of her delicious scent as he hugged her flush to him, Lucy doing the same as she wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't want to let go.

He was so warm, so handsome and smelt so good. Burning maple wood and.. lavender? A small grin covering her lips as she recognized the scent of the body wash she had

given him. It seemed he had finally used it and for the best occasion too. " **Okay you handsome dragon, what do you have planned for tonight?** " She asked as she pulled

back just enough to gaze up into his warm eyes, kissing and rubbing her nose against his and watching him blush softly. " **Besides gazing at a beautiful angel in my arms**

 **all night, spending some time out here and watching the sunset. With food ofcourse.** "

Feeling her face heat up with a heavy blush she cleared her throat softly and just followed the dragon slayer over to their spots on the quilt. She sat down, tucking her legs in

halfway beneath her as she leaned against his shoulder as he sat close to her. " **I didn't know what to bring so Mira helped me cook and make two dishes for us**

 **tonight. Both are your favorites.** " He said with a playful smile as he revealed the cake and chocolate fruits which in return brought a happy squeal from Lucy. _He_

 _remembered my favorites!_ She mentally exclaimed, leaning over to kiss his cheek softly before digging right in beside him. Her arm linked with his as they ate in silence,

watching the sun begin to set in the horizon.

For a few minutes they giggled and laughed as they fed each other the fruit. Natsu even bold as to lean over, pressing his lips to Lucys and stealing her chocolate covered

strawberry from her mouth. The girl yelping in surprise before laughing at her boyfriends action. She tackled him to the ground after sipping on her champagne and nuzzled

his warm neck. Releasing a low growl Natsu just flipped them over and hovered over Lucy, staring down at her flushed face as they held each other's gaze.

As they leaned upwards and downwards to share a kiss, they stopped as they watched rainbow cherry blossom petals fall down around them as the moonlight combined with

the low setting sun casted a beautiful glow on the trees. Natsu grinned as he watched his girlfriend watch in awe. Both couldn't help but remember when Natsu had brought

the rainbow blossoms to Lucy's house during the Festival as she had been sick and couldn't go. It was also during the first few times Lucy realized she really did love this goofy

pink haired dragon boy. Tracing his jawline softly, his eyes closing halfway as he stared down at her with a slow breath. His own fingers going to caress her cheek before they

both finally kissed after a moment of silence and gentle caress.

With a few soft moans leaving both of them as their tongues explored each others delicious mouths, Natsu trailed his fingers down his love's side before gripping her thigh

and bringing it against his side. Lucy shivering at the simple act as she leaned up and pressed against him, her fingers going to grab and tug on his thick salmon tresses

which exclited a heavy groan from the boy. " **I love you.** " They had both said at the same time as they came up for air a few minutes later, their faces flush from their little

makeout session beneath the tree. Both blushed hard, Natsu grinning like an idiot and Lucy smiling softly as she leaned up to kissed his nose." **I love you Natsu Dragneel.** "

She murmured into his ear for only him to hear. Natsu shivering as her breath fanned his neck as he leaned down to place soft kisses up her neck, giving her earlobe a gentle

nip as he replied. " **And I love you Lucy Heartfilia, forever.** " Smiling happily at one another they just rolled over, Lucy resting her head on his chest and Natsu with his arms

around her waist and playing with her fingers as they watched the sunset all the way finally in the horizon. The moon shining high in the sky and the blossoms continuing to

fall with almost a neon pink glow to them.

And from that night on, both knew they would never forget the time they spent beneath the Cherry Blossoms.


End file.
